Honey Where is my Raptora Suit?
by xombirella
Summary: After two months of planning Fareeha and Angela are going to enjoy a night in with a nice dinner, that was until a giant Omnic comes barreling down your city street. Eager to help and save the day, Fareeha goes to find her super suit. But- what? Where is it? [AU] [RocketAngel] [Pharmercy]


Author Disclaimer: It has been years since I've been on this website and I haven't submitted anything for 10+ years; this FanFiction is going to be my debut back into writing it again. I hope that everyone reading will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! There might be a few mistakes here in there, I don't have an editor, so I did the best to my own abilties. Okay, okay. I'm done getting all flustered! Enjoy! 

* * *

Fareeha smiled, checking herself over in the mirror, taking the curving bottle of perfume, an exquisite pear shape, spritzing it twice over her. She inhaled deeply, completely surrounded by the pleasant scent that always reminded her of home. Faint of the flowers from Giza and a mixture of spice, her signature scent.

She stared more intently at her reflection, straightening and smoothing the ebony locks of her hair, tucking the beaded strands behind her ear. Fareeha's smile broadened as she batted her eyes to her reflection, changing her smiles and practicing a few choice smiles before letting out a content sigh. She'd been waiting so long for this moment, time away from work and warfare, a quiet evening planned months in advance.

Nothing could ruin this night.

In the kitchen, her wife worked tirelessly and through the flat dinner was making the pleasant sizzle of meats and their spiced aromas filled their home with the pleasant promise of what was to come. Fareeha's stomach growled as she turned attention to the open door and down the hall towards the kitchen. In a couple hours, the meal would be completely done, all the preparations set. Angela had been working since morning to make the evening special, giving Fareeha only one simple task, look nice and arrive.

And she did so, taking more care than she ever had, especially for a soldier born and raised. Angela was worth it. Being newlyweds, Fareeha was eager to please, giving all she could to see the smile grow on her wife's face. She spent much of the morning laying out different outfits, trying them on, muttering in distaste and moving to the next one. Finally, she had settled and admired herself in the reflection of the mirror.

Black ironed pants that hugged her hips and rear, accenting the natural curve. A blouse that formed around her breasts, the top few buttons undone, the ends of the blouse kissing the hem of her pants, fanning out at the corners at her hips. Around her neck Fareeha wore a simple silver chain that hung around the sharpness of her collarbone, accenting the contours with a distracting twinkle when the light hit the slender chain just right.

Taking one final look in the mirror, Fareeha gave herself silent praise to her handiwork. Fareeha smiled and nodded firmly to herself before loud crashing steps shook their bedroom floor, the windows, and even the walls. Fareeha's eyes flashed as she twisted, staring out through the floor to ceiling windows, dark gray shades drawn, gazing at a giant omnic as it towered like a behemoth, stomping its way down the city streets. From below she heard the cries of citizens as they more than likely scrambled like ants to avoid the omnic's massive feet.

Behind it a pink blur followed rounds of artillery shells blasting from its arms, rounds after rounds going off like a machine gun. And following the mech were helicopters all zeroing in on the omnic's back as it continued its slow stampede.

Fareeha's jaw dropped. This can't be- not today!

She ran to the window to be sure, skidding on one foot, hopping to stop herself from squishing her frame against the window panes, knowing all too well one smudge would send Angela into a cleaning fit, muttering at the carelessness of her partner.

Sure enough, the omnic was destroying all in its path and Fareeha felt her body react as if something had pulled the trigger to her instincts. Instantly she went into action.

She ran back to the dresser and yanked open the first drawer, hands flying inside and digging through the clothes. As she rummaged, her fingers searched desperately reaching until they curled around the device, a remote with a big red button in the center.

"Ah- thank goodness," she muttered, turning around and pointing the remote towards the bed behind her. Fareeha pressed the button.

The bed flipped up, exposing an empty shell beneath the bed where her suit should be, the vacant cavity sparking instant panic in the soldier. Her eyes flashed as the bookshelves placed on either side of the bed turned around exposing the empty arsenal where her weapons used to be on the shelves, not even a trace of ammo to been seen.

"Honey?" Fareeha bellowed, eyes transfixed on the new disaster plaguing their bedroom.

From the kitchen, she heard the cheer in Angela's voice, a light happy humming hanging on her reply, "What?"

Fareeha yelled down towards the hallway, her voice carried, "Where is my Raptora suit?"

As if she didn't hear, or the tone suggested, a slight sharpness of warning now clung to her words, "What...?"

Fareeha groaned, her patience being tried as she made a quick pace towards the door, "Where-" she started, clapping her hands, "-is my Raptora suit?!"

"I uhh- I put it away!"

Behind her the whirling of blades interrupted her thoughts. Fareeha turned hard on her heel, remote clutched in her hand as a helicopter tail spun to building adjacent to them. A fiery explosion painted the flat in a bright orange glow, contrasting and bouncing off the bland blue walls of their apartment.

"Where?!" Fareeha cried, dropping the remote and running out of the bedroom.

Down the hall, she heard the pitch change, something shrill and on the edge of what could have easily been considering a knife, "Why do you need to know?" Angela asked, yelling.

Fareeha made a quick turn into the room on the left, "I need it!"

"Nuh uh!" Angela snapped from the kitchen.

She ignored her. Fareeha already in the other room was throwing everything from the closet, shoes, coats, odds and ends, looking for any sign or trace where her suit may be. There was nothing. Frustration started to boil inside her.

Angela continued, her tone become sharper by the second, her own frustration bubbling along with her partners, "Don't you think about running off doing no daring-do. We've been planning this dinner for two months!"

Fareeha lunged out of the room and threw herself against the hall, patting the wall for any button or secret compartment.

"The public is in danger!" Fareeha argued.

To her dismay, there was no click or button that opened any hiding place Angela might have used. Fareeha moved to the next room, Angela's office. She stared at the pristine shape of it, new horrors rising up and jumping into her throat as she quickly gulped it down. One touch, one thing moved out of place, and it would only ensure the doctor's wrath. Fareeha searched carefully with scanning eyes for any signs.

There was nothing on the bookshelves, all lined with pictures of them, their friends and medical books. On the highest shelf were her awards and on the mahogany desk in the center of the room were a stack of papers, her pens placed explicitly right beside them.

Angela went off again, a slight clank of a utensil hitting a pan alarming Fareeha further, "My evening is in danger!"

Fareeha growled through gritted teeth. Every fiber of her being, down to the bone yearned to protect those outside, justice begging to be done. Frustration turned to rage as she tore from the office and slammed her fist against the hallway wall, "You tell me where my suit is woman? We are talking about the greater good-"

As the words came out Fareeha's jaw dropped, the sudden bite of silence making her blood turn to ice. An unpleasant shiver ran up her spine, her heated blood suddenly cooling as Angela responding, with the sharp tongue that offered no arguments.

"The greater good- I am your wife! I am the greatest good you're ever gonna get!"

At those words came Fareeha's eyes fell, defeat tugging on her shoulders as she slouched. Angela rounded the corner, a look of warning that dared the soldier to test her further, the knife in her hand, be caressed by a delicate pale hand forced Fareeha to nod and force a smile.

"Y-Yes dear..."

And like magic words, Angela smiled, twirled the knife between her fingers and turned back in the kitchen, the light happy hum returning even as Fareeha sulked and took a seat at the kitchen table waiting for dinner to be done. 

* * *

3


End file.
